The Untold Story
by skylerthepotterhead
Summary: A story of fighting fate, paths drifting apart, friendship turning to enmity, enmity to friendship. This is the story of Lily, Severus, and James, as true to JK Rowling's intentions as I could make it.


**Author's Note:** _I wrote this story to fill in the blanks of the Lily/Severus/James story told in the books. I was having a hard time not disliking James, so I wrote this story to put the blame on fate rather than a person. I tried to be true to the books, but there are a few things I changed:_  
><em>-This all takes place in their sixth year, but Lily is supposed to stop being friends with Snape by the end of her fifth year and she's not supposed to start dating James until her seventh year. I wanted them to coincide.<em>  
><em>-I might have gotten a few characters wrong (ex. Amos Diggory, I don't know if he went to Hogwarts)<em>  
><em>-Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!<em>

- - - -

Sunlight streamed into the Gryffindor Common Room through the curtains covering the windows, announcing the early morning to the only two inhabitants sleeping peacefully at one of the desks in the corner. One of them, a young girl of sixteen, stirred as the light hit her, illuminating the dark red hair which covered her face. She raised her head from her arms and gave a drowsy yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her bright green eyes. Stretching, she looked around, trying to remember why she was not waking up in her four-poster like every other student. Then her eyes landed on the dark-haired boy still dozing across the table from her.

"Sev! Wake up!"

She prodded him sharply on the arm he was sleeping on. With a snort, Severus raised his head, groggy from sleeping. He wiped the drool from his mouth and looked at her.

"Lily, what-"

"Sev, we fell asleep! It's morning! You have to go, what if someone wakes up and sees you-"

Severus stretched the crick in his neck and nodded, his eyes still closed. Lily glanced nervously at the steps leading down from the boys dormitory. The last thing she wanted was for James or Sirius to come down and see Severus in the Gryffindor Common Room, there was no telling what they would do to him.

"Come _on_, Sev, do you want to die?"

Severus laughed. "Don't worry, Lily, I'm out of here." He gathered his books and parchment, standing up to leave. "Did we finish?" He asked quizzically, studying the parchment he had been writing his Potions essay on.  
>Lily shook her head. "Nope, I only have five inches on mine." She waved her hand carelessly. "We can do it another time, I don't want to spend my free period studying today. I'm actually almost ahead on my homework, we've been studying so much." Lily made a face, as if academic efficiency annoyed her. "Now <em>go<em>, Sev! Seriously!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Severus threw his things into his school bag and started towards the portrait hole. He paused before going through it. "Will I, er, see you later?" He said rather awkwardly.

"Sure, we have a free period after lunch," Lily said distractedly as she rifled through her parchment.

Severus hesitated to see if she was going to say anything else, but Lily was busy picking her fallen notes off of the floor. Severus disappeared through the portrait hole.

Lily glanced up, hearing the portrait close. "Thank God," she muttered under her breath with a sigh of relief. She could hardly stand it when James and Sirius tormented Severus, and she did not want to give them another chance to do so.

Just then, she heard voices from the staircase behind her, speaking in hoarse whispers.

"...ungodly hour, Sirius, let's just go back to bed and get it later.."

"We have to get my sweater before McGonagall goes into her classroom or else she'll know it was us who tampered with her erasers."

"It's not like she's going to have any doubt anyways..."

"Well, she won't have proof. Open your eyes, James, you're going to fall down the stairs."

"Yeah, maybe I'll hit my head and go unconscious, then I'll get to sleep some more.."

_Speak of the devil_, Lily thought to herself. By then, they had reached the Common Room. Sirius, his shaggy black hair even more untidy than usual, and James with his eyes still shut, as if he were sleeping where he stood. Sirius spotted Lily, who had paused gathering her books in the hopes of going unnoticed by the two boys. "You may want to wake up, mate." He flashed Lily his infectious grin. Next to him, James reluctantly rubbed his eyes open.

"What do you..." He looked to where Sirius was pointing. "Oh- Lily!" James positively jumped. His right hand flew to his hair, ruffling it as he pulled his dressing robe over his pajamas. "What, uh, what are you doing up so early? Do you know what time it is?"

Lily was amused to see James so unlike his usual cool, confident self. "Not that it's any of your business, James, but I was studying late last night and I fell asleep."

Sirius nodded. "I hate it when that happens."

Lily could not help but smile despite herself. She was sure that Sirius had never studied late into the night in his life, or even studied much at all.

"So, Evans, heard about the Hogsmeade visit this weekend?" James was regaining some of his composure as he talked. "Thinking about going?"

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "Yes,Potter, I have heard about Hogsmeade. And I am planning to go, actually."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Because I was thinking, there's that new coffee shop in Hogsmeade and I've been meaning to check it out, so, you know, if you were going..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "James Potter, you expect me to believe that you've never brought a girl to that coffee shop before? You used that same line on Mary just a few days ago I'm not stupid, you know."

James paused. "Well, yeah, I know, I was just-"

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go get some sleep before breakfast." Lily brushed past them and disappeared up the flight of stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

James sighed. "Come on, let's go get your stupid sweater."


End file.
